


Nargles, Beware

by Thatonelyric



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Gay, Ginny is bi, Girls Kissing, I Love You, Kissing, Luna is Gay, Nargles, Summer, Summer Vibes, wufflepinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatonelyric/pseuds/Thatonelyric
Summary: The summer before their fourth year, Ginny wanders to Luna’s house, hoping to get away from all the confusing elements in her life. However, what she realizes is much more confusing than a simple hetero crush on Harry Potter.And as they talk, Luna hopes to merlin that the Nargles in her brain can not see her thoughts.





	Nargles, Beware

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so school starts for me next week and I’m freaking out. I got inspired to write this on vacation in Pennsylvania when I walked past a funky looking house with a swing and a bench in the front, signs all around that said “RABBITS, BEWARE,” and had a badass looking balcony. It looked exactly how I imagined Luna’s house in the books. Enjoy!

Nine O’ Clock PM  
The Lovegood Residence  
Mid to late August  
NARGLES, BEWARE

...

“As the day keeps goin’  
On my face, all my thoughts are showin’  
Can you see it in my eyes?  
Calling you to a brand new life  
And all I see is you holding me  
Forever  
All I see is you holding me  
Forever…”

“That’s beautiful.”

Luna jerked her head up from where she sat on a bench. “Oh, hello Ginny,” she greeted, not at all embarrassed that an acquaintance had caught her singing on her front lawn.

Ginny frowned. “You know me?”

Luna nodded. “Of course. We have Transfiguration together. But I’m in Ravenclaw, so I suppose we don’t see each other too often. Or have the Wufflepinks stolen your memory?”

Ginny knit her eyebrows in confusion. “Wufflepinks? Transfigur… Oh! Er, Loony?”

The other sighed. “It’s Luna, actually. Would you care to sit down?” Not minding that Ginny had called her a mean name, Luna patted the spot next to as another form of invitation.

“Er,” Ginny said, somewhat awkwardly. Years later, she would never truly know why she accepted, but she guessed it had been along the lines of feeling sorry for Luna. “Alright.” She sat a respectful distance away, but Luna didn’t seem to notice.

“How did you get here?” The latter asked suddenly, turning to Ginny.

“I… walked, I suppose.”

“From where?”

“My house. Mainly I was just wandering, but then I heard you singing.”

“I guess we don’t live that far apart after all.”

“Yes.”

A silence occurred, but Ginny was the only one who felt awkward. She struggled for something to say, and only came up with a question she already knew the answer to.

“You’re going into fourth year, right?”

“Yes. Same as you.”

Once again, Ginny racked her brain for something to say, but this time, came up with nothing. However, Luna broke to silence next.

“Are you going to Scarborough Fair? Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme… Remember me to one who lives there… For once she was a true love of mine…”

Ginny turned towards Luna. “You have a lovely voice. I didn’t know you knew muggle music.”

Luna smiled. “Thank you. And Simon and Garfunkel had wizarding ancestors, I believe. It all comes around. How do you know them?”

“My dad,” Ginny, answered, shrugging. “He loves anything muggle.”

“Hmm. Why did you decide to walk?”

Ginny started at the sudden question. “You mean… away from The Burrow?”

Luna nodded.

“Er,” Ginny continued and looked down at her hands, “I just needed a break from my family. And Harry, I suppose.”

Luna coughed. “Harry Potter is living at your house?”

“Yeah. He has every summer since school started. He really hates those muggles.”

“Why did you want to get away from them?”

“I just… I don’t know. I just needed to breathe. My brothers are crazy, and Harry’s messed up from… literally everything that happened last year, and all my feelings about him are so confusing, and… it’s making me mad. Not mad as in angry, but like crazy. Sort of. I don’t know.”

Luna nodded understandably. “I mean, I can’t personally relate to your feelings, but Nargles mess with my emotions a lot, too.”

“What? It’s not Nargles… nevermind.” she looked up at Luna, who gazed back innocently.

“So you fancy him?”

Ginny cocked her head. “I mean, it’s very confusing to me, and that’s why I came here in the first place. I definitely did first, second, and third year, but now I feel like I’m finally realizing that Cho is the one for him, not me.”

“Cho Chang? From Ravenclaw?”

Ginny’s face burned. “Oh, merlin. Don’t tell her, or anyone. The only reason I know is because I heard my brother talking about her to Hermione a few days ago.”

Luna bit her lip. “I won’t tell.”

“Thanks.”

Suddenly, Luna leaned forward and kissed Ginny, catching her off guard. The latter kissed back softly, not fully registering what was happening. Then the kiss ended. for both needed air and they broke apart.

“You’re a good kisser,” Luna said, twiddling with her fingers.

“Er,” Ginny said, lips numb. “So you’re… you fancy girls?”

Luna nodded. “I’m sorry if you didn’t want to be kissed.”

“No, er, it’s alright, I just…” Ginny struggled for the correct words. “I was just surprised. But it was nice. The kiss. It was my first.”

“Could I also be your second?”

Ginny started. “You want to kiss me again?”

Luna nodded again. “I fancy you.”

“I knew you lived here,” Ginny said abruptly. “I didn’t wander.”

Luna smiled, knowing what she meant by the statement. 

And as she kissed Ginny again and pressed together, both were certain that everything would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to Mandy Harvey (Mara's Song), and Simon and Garfunkel (Scarborough Fair)  
Leave kudos and some comments if you liked it!


End file.
